


something called impulse

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyungsoo hasn't felt anything like this before. a/b/o au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something called impulse

**Author's Note:**

> written for [sooenaemoured](http://sooenaemoured.livejournal.com).
> 
>  **warnings:** heat sex, knotting, some bad attempts at dirty talk...?

Kyungsoo itches. Goosebumps run up the side of his arm as the air becomes thicker, denser. He shivers as his body locks up in a stiff position. ****

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo looks over at Joonmyun. He’s staring at him peculiarly, pausing in the middle of his meal. Kyungsoo must appear a bit frazzled if even Joonmyun thinks he’s acting strange. He hangs out with Jongdae and Chanyeol far too often and Kyungsoo is pretty sure he’s seen some odd occurrences.

“Nothing.” Joonmyun doesn’t look so convinced and raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t push it. He goes back to his meal, stirring his stew around and Kyungsoo loosens up. Although the physical feeling has subsided, Kyungsoo still feels the mental pressure bearing down on him from somewhere.

He doesn’t know what that was, but it’s something that Kyungsoo has never felt before.

 

 

It happens again a few days later.

He’s outside with a small group of omegas, sitting around by a fire with a warm blanket draped around his shoulder. At first, he thinks he’s shivering because of the brisk breeze of the outdoors, but then a startling chill goes down his back, too cold and too strong to just be nature. Kyungsoo clutches his arms, trying to get the feeling to subside, but it just won’t.

An unsettling, intense churning occurs in his stomach and he caves. His head aches from the sudden movement of standing up, but the feeling can’t be ignored. He finds himself looking around for _something_ because he knows now it’s because something, or someone.

A group of alphas pass by, their scent heavy in the air, and Kyungsoo scans them all with intent eyes until they land upon a smaller alpha that has a few twigs in his messy hair. Kyungsoo’s stomach does another churning effect as the alpha’s gaze flickers towards their group. He watches, stunned, as the alpha’s line of sight lands on Kyungsoo. Even from the far distance, Kyungsoo can see the glint change in the alpha’s eyes as he checks Kyungsoo out. The heat spawning rises up so suddenly that he almost can’t breathe.

Kyungsoo turns around and curls in on himself, trying to regulate his breathing. One of the omegas, Zitao, next to him wraps a blanket around him. “Let’s get you out of here.” Kyungsoo gives a wobbly smile to Zitao as he pulls him to his feet and leads him away, the other omegas following in suit.

As he passes by, Kyungsoo meets the alpha’s stare. He’s smiling softly, head tilted a bit to the side as he watches, and Kyungsoo tears his gaze away and focuses on moving forward. A tingling sensation runs through his veins, and Kyungsoo becomes aware that this definitely won’t be the last time he sees him.

 

  

Having multiple heats within the span of few days is nothing but a hindrance. Kyungsoo has spent plenty of hours cooped up in his bedroom, too stimulated to get out of his room. The thought of the small alpha stays in the back of his mind as he helps himself out through the cycles. Thinking back to that gaze should make him embarrassed, but when Kyungsoo had a hand wrapped around his cock, there is nothing but pleasure. Kyungsoo wants those eyes locked onto him. Wants the alpha to bend him over and fuck him in different positions. He wants everything the alpha could offer him.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. His cheeks are warm from the thought process and Kyungsoo looks around to see if anyone is watching him. No one is though. They are too preoccupied with other activities. He’s only mildly turned off by the sight of Sehun and Tao dry humping each other because he’s seen worse, but the sight has Kyungsoo imagining if it was him and that alpha instead.

The fabric around his crotch tightens.

He glances around the common area again, double-checking to see if anyone is watching him. Finding no one is watching, Kyungsoo lets his hand trail down to his crotch, just slightly rubbing himself through his jeans. He shouldn’t need to touch himself this much, but ever since that alpha, Kyungsoo can’t get enough.

“Need some help?” Kyungsoo jumps in his chair and whips his head around, eyes widening at the sight of the alpha leaning against the back of the chair. The alpha cocks an eyebrow. Kyungsoo follows the motion of the tongue running across his lower lip before drawing his attention back towards the alpha’s eyes. They’re piercing, and Kyungsoo’s body shudders in delight, but he maintains his levelheadedness.

“I’m fine,” he says and the alpha’s lips quirk up into a smirk.

“Do Kyungsoo.” The alpha takes in Kyungsoo’s appearance, not hiding the fact that he’s narrowing in on his hard-on, and Kyungsoo flushes. “Nice to finally meet you.” He tears his gaze away and meets Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“And you are?” The way he says it is considered to be inappropriate because of his ranking, and he nearly regrets it the moment it slips out of his mouth. But when the alpha’s eyes twinkle in amusement, he’s glad he said it.

“Pardon my rudeness,” the alpha grins as he saunters around the chair and takes a seat adjacent from Kyungsoo. “Byun Baekhyun. Alpha. But I think you already knew that.” His eyes drop back down to Kyungsoo’s crotch. Kyungsoo crosses his legs, pushing back the heat pooling in his stomach.

When they exchange looks, Kyungsoo can feel exactly what Baekhyun is thinking, no words needed. And what Baekhyun is thinking is exactly what he wants as well. The voice in his head does a little purr, sated by what is to come.

It’s put on hold though when another alpha, Minseok, places his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders and pulls him out of the shared reverie. “Ready to go?” Minseok asks Baekhyun, but he’s staring at Kyungsoo like he knows what’s going on. Anyone could probably put two and two together though with the tension in the air and the secreting pheromones.

Baekhyun looks hesitant to go. Kyungsoo doesn’t want him to either, but alphas have their duties that they can’t ignore. “Yeah, just give me a minute.” Minseok hums, patting him on the shoulder once and giving Kyungsoo a courteous nod before walking away. Kyungsoo sees the group of alphas all together, their focus on him and Baekhyun. The majority of them don’t seem surprised, small smiles being sent their way and Kyungsoo coughs and looks away.

Baekhyun gets up from his seat to lean over Kyungsoo. His small frame shields Kyungsoo from the sight of the other alphas. His face is merely inches away from Kyungsoo’s and it would only be a small movement forward for Kyungsoo to kiss him, but he knows he can’t. He wouldn’t either. That’s for Baekhyun to do.

Baekhyun breathes through his nose, staring at Kyungsoo’s lips before his eyes flicker up again. “Wait for me,” Baekhyun whispers. His hand lands on his upper thigh and Kyungsoo’s temperature rises. Somehow, he manages a nod before Baekhyun is gone, joining his group of alphas. He spares Kyungsoo one more glance, grinning to himself and then heads out.

Kyungsoo looks down at his lap, finally noticing a small piece of paper folded and resting on one of his thighs. He inhales as he picks up and peels it open. _’Tomorrow night. I’ll come and get you.’_

It takes a few minutes of Kyungsoo staring blankly at the note before the message registers with him and an overwhelming feeling overcomes him. He reaches for a book to shield his face, hoping that the blush coating his cheeks isn’t too bright.

He nearly runs all the way back to his apartment, thinking about the prospect of what could be to come tomorrow night.

 

  

Kyungsoo pays more attention to the clock tonight, checking every five minutes or so. Baekhyun never mentioned a time, but it’s better for Kyungsoo because he isn’t as anxious as he thought he would be. That is until it’s nearing nine p.m. and there’s heavy pounding on his door.

Taking one last breath, Kyungsoo heads to the door, keeping his head held high. He’s an omega but that doesn’t mean he’s subservient.

He opens the door and sees Baekhyun standing there, a rose tucked between his teeth. It’s only a moment before Kyungsoo finds himself slamming the door shut. “Hey!” Baekhyun squawks from the other side. Kyungsoo rubs his eyelids with the back of his hands. He was not expecting to be wooed like this.

Kyungsoo turns the knob again, opening the door and greeted by Baekhyun pouting dramatically, rose now in his fist rather than his mouth. “How rude.” Baekhyun brushes off his pants. “I was trying to be romantic and all I get is a door in my face.”

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo says. “That’s not really my thing.” He steps aside to let Baekhyun in, and Baekhyun does with much curiosity, as if he’s committing Kyungsoo’s place to his memory. A thought spouts into Kyungsoo’s head. “How did you even know where I lived? You didn’t ask.”

Baekhyun smirks up at him, bringing the rose up and tucking it behind Kyungsoo’s ear. If they weren’t going to fuck like animals relatively soon, Kyungsoo would have considered the gesture to be romantic. “Connections.” He brushes away a strand of Kyungsoo’s hair back. “Care to give me a tour?”

The look Baekhyun is giving is predatory, and Kyungsoo challenges it before saying, “Sure.”

Baekhyun looks positively delighted.

The heat is starting to stir, and it’s more intense than the times before. Baekhyun somehow seems to know as his eyes stayed locked onto Kyungsoo despite asking for a tour of his home. “This is my living room.” Kyungsoo lifts a hand, gesturing to the space. He turns, and points to the kitchen. “Kitchen. Bathroom is on the right side of the hallway and bedroom is on the left.”

“I’m assuming we’ll be spending most of our time there.” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows and Kyungsoo tries not to cringe in response.

“I figured you wanted to take me on a date because you brought a rose,” Kyungsoo responds, pulling out the rose from behind his ears. He’s quite surprised about how much he likes it.

“Maybe I do,” Baekhyun says lowly and Kyungsoo feels another twist in his stomach. He musters all the restraint he has to keep himself from jumping on Baekhyun and getting his dick where he needs it most. “Shouldn’t I know more about my pretty omega?” The way he says it is teasing, like he knows all too well the effect he has on Kyungsoo.

One of Baekhyun’s hands extends out to cup his face. Kyungsoo leans into the touch, but pulls away once he sees Baekhyun’s knowing smile.

Another jolt. Kyungsoo starts breaking out into a sweat while maintaining his stance. “You should. But shouldn’t my alpha being trying to impress me?” Baekhyun growls at the _my_ and Kyungsoo shudders, knees beginning to grow weak. He grabs onto Baekhyun’s arms for support, gasping at how fast his heat is sweeping over him. He moans, and Baekhyun curses.

“Already?” Kyungsoo nods frantically, attempting to hold himself steady in Baekhyun’s arms. With some difficulty, Kyungsoo guides Baekhyun back to his bedroom, hands clutching at his clothing. He’s panting by now, right into Baekhyun’s ear, whispering about how hot he is, how much he needs Baekhyun at this moment.

In a flash, Kyungsoo is on his back with Baekhyun on top of him, staring at Kyungsoo with so much intensity. Kyungsoo feels like he could break at any given moment. “Is this what you want?” Baekhyun whispers.

Kyungsoo weaves his hands up into Baekhyun’s hairs, messing with his bangs. He’s also sweating, but for an entirely different reason. “Yes,” Kyungsoo says, voice on the edge of cracking.

It’s the only thing Baekhyun needs to hear before Kyungsoo finds his legs spread open and pants unbuttoned. His heat is now in overdrive, responding to every single one of Baekhyun’s touches. The way Baekhyun’s fingers drag against his waist has Kyungsoo arching and wanting. Baekhyun chuckles, pulling Kyungsoo’s restricting pants completely off and shucking them away. “Patience my omega.”

Kyungsoo brings Baekhyun up to him, mumbling, “I’m not _your_ omega. You’re _my_ alpha.” He grins at Baekhyun’s little grumble, and then pulls him down for a kiss.

It’s heated and a bit messy, but it’s everything that Kyungsoo needs right now. Baekhyun’s response to the kiss is just as fervent. He nips and tugs on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip while cupping Kyungsoo’s cock through his underwear.

Baekhyun draws away to slip off his shirt, thighs still bracketing Kyungsoo’s frame. His abs are just slightly toned, but Kyungsoo can’t help but run his fingers over them. “So…” Kyungsoo looks up into Baekhyun’s gaze. “How old are you?”

“Seriously?” He raises an eyebrow at the alpha.

“I figured I should be getting to know my omega.” His fingertips push up Kyungsoo’s shirt to reveal his nipples. They ghost over his skin before he moves up and pinches a nipple just so he can watch Kyungsoo squirm beneath him. “So, how old?”

Kyungsoo blinks back the tears threatening to well up. Despite wanting to hit Baekhyun in the chest as well, Kyungsoo resists and answers. “22.” He rolls his hips up, moaning at the friction from Baekhyun’s jeans. “You?”

Baekhyun smiles. “23.” He takes a nipple into his mouth, licking and biting, making Kyungsoo ache with want.

He takes off his boxers without permission, kicking them away with his feet. His legs wrap around Baekhyun’s hips, holding them close together. “Impatient, aren’t we?” Baekhyun drawls.

“Hurry up,” Kyungsoo says, sliding his hands down towards Baekhyun’s ass. “I don’t like to be kept waiting.” Never has, never will. And with Baekhyun right here where he wants him, he doesn’t want to wait any longer.

“Duly noted,” Baekhyun murmurs and kisses Kyungsoo again. His hand grasps Kyungsoo’s already hard cock and smears the pre-come settled around the tip. Kyungsoo gets on his elbow for a better view, a better angle. He takes in the sight of Baekhyun biting onto his lower lip, his focus set on pleasuring Kyungsoo.

The squeeze at the base of his cock has Kyungsoo on edge, fingers gripping tighter into the fabric of Baekhyun’s pants. “Off,” Kyungsoo says, tugging at the waistband.

They both work together to get rid of the bottoms, and it gives infinite more relief for Kyungsoo. “I’m so hot,” Kyungsoo says.

Baekhyun kisses along his jaw, his hand jerking Kyungsoo off quickly. It only takes a few more strokes for Kyungsoo to reach his breaking point, coming over Baekhyun’s hand with a tired groan. “Was it good?”

Kyungsoo nods. His cock is still hard and red, pressed against his stomach. It brushes against the outline of Baekhyun’s own erection, hard inside the thin fabric of his own underwear. “I need more,” he whimpers, testing the waters by palming Baekhyun’s dick.

“I got you,” Baekhyun replies, hoisting Kyungsoo up until he’s leaning against the headboard. In a flash, Baekhyun has his head buried between Kyungsoo’s legs, mouthing at his balls. Kyungsoo is taken back, grip tight in the sheets, attempting to relax but he’s stiff. He doesn’t want Baekhyun to get the wrong impression. Sure, he’s stiff, but it’s only because he can’t move, too stimulated by everything happening.

Baekhyun is about to take his cock into his mouth, Kyungsoo anxious and ready before he says, “Star sign?” He traces over a vein on Kyungsoo’s cock. “I’m a Taurus.”

Kyungsoo huffs out a laugh. Baekhyun is beaming between his legs, genuinely curious about Kyungsoo. And for the first time of the night, there is noticeable swell in his stomach not caused by the heat. “Capricorn,” he answers. “Now, can you _please_ put your mouth on me?”

Baekhyun blows at the tip, observing how his omega’s cock twitches from the sensation. “Your wish is my command,” is all Baekhyun says before he descends on Kyungsoo’s cock.

His pace is slow and torturous in Kyungsoo’s mind, but it also feels amazing. The way Baekhyun’s mouth suctions around his throat has him shaking. He can’t look away from Baekhyun either, so focused on his neck and the way his veins pop out after a particular hard suck. If their roles were reversed, Baekhyun would make a great omega. But Baekhyun is the alpha in this relationship and Kyungsoo is one falling apart.

Baekhyun runs his tongue alongside the underside of Kyungsoo’s head and lightly on the tip. Kyungsoo breaks into a cold sweat, whimpering Baekhyun’s name. He sees Baekhyun’s eyes flash once before he has to throw his head back because of Baekhyun’s sudden drop to the base of his cock.

Surprisingly, Baekhyun gags and has to pull off Kyungsoo’s cock. He’s not deterred though, only waits another brief moment before trying again. And this time, Baekhyun stays there for a few minutes until Kyungsoo feels his head get dizzy. He taps Baekhyun on the shoulder once. “I’m…” He groans, “…going to come.” Baekhyun hums once, sucking around the base, pulling off as Kyungsoo shudders and comes down the back of his throat.

Baekhyun’s grin is haughty, full of pride, and Kyungsoo smiles slightly up at him. “I just made you come twice in a little over five minutes.”

“You did,” Kyungsoo confirms and in a daring move, slips his hand in Baekhyun’s boxers to grasp Baekhyun’s straining cock. Baekhyun lets out a surprised noise, forehead resting onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun says, rolling his hips up. “Need to fuck you.”

“Please,” Kyungsoo says.

With much finesse, Baekhyun works off his boxers and gets on his knees, flipping Kyungsoo over onto his knees as well. “On your elbows,” Baekhyun instructs. Kyungsoo complies, dropping down but still cranes his head around to get a good look at Baekhyun. The alpha licks and bites his lower lips as he marvels at Kyungsoo’s ass.

“You know,” Kyungsoo drawls, “this heat will go by much faster if you actually fuck me.”

Baekhyun pouts at him. He rests his hand on one of the cheeks, massaging the skin, and then plants a firm smack onto the cheek. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and his face falls back into the mattress. “I think you’ll learn that I like to go at my own pace.” Baekhyun beams, his teeth nearly twinkling on their own. “Got it?”

His reply is muffled with his mouth pressed against the sheets, but the answer is good enough for Baekhyun. He’s rewarded with a finger sliding up the valley between Kyungsoo’s ass. His finger hovers around, but never actually gives completely. “You’re soaking,” Baekhyun comments as he swipes one finger up through the crack. After a short contemplation, he rubs it onto Kyungsoo’s ass. “All for me.”

Kyungsoo wants to tell him yes, that it _is_ all for him but he can’t find his voice. After his heat bypasses, he would love the chance to figure out what Baekhyun likes, and tease him the way he’s teasing Kyungsoo. Just so he knows what it feels like. Tie his alpha to the bedpost and make him cry.

The first knuckle Baekhyun introduces is rough, and Kyungsoo cries out at sudden fullness. One is barely anything, but then Baekhyun adds a second and third at once, fucking them deep into Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo grinds his cock on the sheets, too dizzy and blind with desire to stop himself. Baekhyun lifts his hips up, keeping him still and in place with a sharp smack to his ass as he lines up a fourth finger.

If Kyungsoo wasn’t in heat, he would need a while longer to get used to stretch, but right now fingers aren’t thick enough to keep him sated. He begs Baekhyun to fuck him already, tells him how much he’s been thinking about how hard the alpha will take him.

The sound that rumbles low in Baekhyun’s throat causes Kyungsoo to keen. He finds himself flipped over onto his back, legs pushed towards his chest as Baekhyun lines his cock up. He doesn’t know why, but Baekhyun’s cock looks even bigger. A startled moan rips through his throat, loud, as Baekhyun pushes himself in his entrance.

It’s never felt this good before Kyungsoo thinks. It’s hot and heavy, just _perfect_ , and Kyungsoo can’t tear his gaze away from Baekhyun with sweaty bangs and blissed out face. Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo to hold his legs to his chest, and he does so willingly. He struggles to keep his head up but he watches the first slide of his alpha’s cock before he’s being fucked into again.

“Shit, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo unwinds one of his arms from his legs, bringing Baekhyun down for kiss. Baekhyun’s mouth slides against his just right, his teeth scraping onto his lip as Baekhyun thrusts faster into him. He hiccups into his mouth and Baekhyun smiles, blushing when Baekhyun calls him cute. It’s strangely sweet how one of Baekhyun’s hands curls on his cheek, brushing away some of the sweat pooling on his skin.

He likes it.

That doesn’t stop Kyungsoo from using all the strength he has to roll them over. He smirks down at Baekhyun, whose eyes are huge at this point, in complete shock. “Let me show you how I like it,” Kyungsoo teases, reaching for the base of Baekhyun’s cock as he settles the tip over his entrance.

Baekhyun gurgles but helps Kyungsoo as he sits himself on his cock. Kyungsoo rolls his hips, sighing at the change of angle. He does it again, and again until Baekhyun can’t take it anymore and has to hold him still. “Please,” Baekhyun pleads. Kyungsoo likes the break in his voice. “Before I combust.”

Kyungsoo lifts himself up and drops back down, hard, letting out a broken cry. “Oh god,” Kyungsoo murmurs, resting his hand on Baekhyun’s chest to keep himself steady. He does it again, reveling in good it feels. He can set the pace in this position, and Baekhyun lets him, hands firm on his hips so he can make marks into his side but not so much that he takes over. His alpha doesn’t mind Kyungsoo taking over.

His alpha. Kyungsoo purrs.

He’s so caught up, he doesn’t feel his orgasm approaching until he comes all over his stomach. Some of it dribbles down to his inner thighs, getting onto Baekhyun, but Baekhyun doesn’t mind. In fact, he seems to love it. His thrusts become harder, faster, stronger, and Kyungsoo’s cock hardens at the sight of his needy alpha.

“Fuck me,” Kyungsoo says, holding onto his cock, jacking himself off to get fully hard again. The sound of their skin slapping together is erotic and wonderful, Kyungsoo’s head tips back in pleasure. “Knot me please.”

Baekhyun surges forward to kiss him, wrapping his hands over Kyungsoo’s as they work over his cock at a shaky rhythm. “I got you,” Baekhyun says onto his lips. His eyes open, and his gaze lingers on Kyungsoo’s face. It’s almost if Baekhyun is asking for confirmation despite Kyungsoo expressing his permission already. Kyungsoo kisses him again, showing Baekhyun how okay and ready he is.

Kyungsoo’s legs hook onto Baekhyun’s waist, hiccupping as Baekhyun’s thrusts become more relentless. His fingernails dig into Baekhyun’s skin, leaving crescent shaped marks everywhere he touches. He shudders as he feels Baekhyun’s begin to swell inside of him. His vision blurs and he can’t help but bury his face into Baekhyun’s neck. “I got you,” Baekhyun repeats, low and possessive and Kyungsoo nods furiously.

Kyungsoo moans as the knot binds them together, stretching Kyungsoo so wide he has to fight to breathe. Baekhyun rocks into Kyungsoo with a roll of his hips and Kyungsoo comes over both his and Baekhyun’s hand, shaking until his high slowly dies down.

Baekhyun is panting by now, fucking into Kyungsoo hard, searching for his own release. Kyungsoo leans forward, nipping at Baekhyun’s neck as he clenches around his cock. He smiles when Baekhyun moans and teeters on the edge before he breaks. With a final rock of their hips, Baekhyun comes inside of Kyungsoo.

“God,” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo is sweating and worn-out, but he still bumps his forehead with Baekhyun’s. They breathe each other’s air, and Baekhyun smiles. “You’re so good.”

Kyungsoo hums as Baekhyun kisses him, a bit softer this time, but still open-mouthed. “I know.”

“How long do you think we’ll be like this?” Baekhyun asks as he removes his hand from Kyungsoo’s softening cock, favoring to place it on Kyungsoo’s side. He presses their noses together as his hands squeeze Kyungsoo’s hip.

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo admits. He’s still sitting on Baekhyun’s cocks, legs tight around Baekhyun’s waist. He loosens them a bit, and the knot shifts inside of him, causing Kyungsoo to whimper. The knot is so thick inside of him and any slight movement has an effect on him.

Baekhyun holds Kyungsoo, laying them back on the bed. Kyungsoo grunts as Baekhyun lies on top of him almost like dead weight. “Sorry,” Baekhyun says sheepishly, adjusting them until they are both on their sides.

“Just go to sleep,” Kyungsoo mumbles, getting himself comfortable in Baekhyun’s arms. He’s warm, Kyungsoo notes. That earns him some plus points.

Baekhyun eyes him, taking in his appearance, and Kyungsoo stares back. Baekhyun ends up shaking his head and relaxing, scooting in close to Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun takes up a lot of space and is a chronic snuggler. Even makes these whiny noises as he sleeps, but Kyungsoo finds he doesn’t mind as much as he thought he would. His bed feels more comfortable than it has in a long time. Kyungsoo likes to believe it’s because of the added heat, but he knows it’s because how full his bed is.

 

 

“What do you like to do?” Baekhyun asks around a mouth full of cereal. Kyungsoo makes a face at the sight before helpfully leans forward and shuts Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun smiles, mouth closed but lips stretched wide as his eyes crinkle shut. Kyungsoo coughs to hide his smile.

“I like staying at home and watching movies,” Kyungsoo says. He rests his elbows on the countertop, leaning across it to be closer to Baekhyun. Since last night, Kyungsoo finds himself drawn to the alpha. It’s a natural instinct, but Kyungsoo finds some enjoyment in it.

Baekhyun gets off of his stool, picking up his bowl of cereal and sauntering over to the couch. The way he drags he feet across the floor in his socks is also childish, but Kyungsoo watches, amused by the movement. He sits down on the couch, setting down his food on the table before beckoning Kyungsoo over with his hand. And Kyungsoo comes, eyebrow raised in question even as he sits down next to Baekhyun.

“We are going to watch a movie,” Baekhyun declares, wrapping an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder and pulling him in. “I told you I should be getting to know my omega, and this is how we’re going to start.”

Baekhyun taps his nose before turning on the television and flipping through all the movie channels. Kyungsoo observes Baekhyun, taking in how relaxed and casual he appears already. He makes a noise of protest when Baekhyun tucks his head underneath his chin and shushes him, telling Kyungsoo he’ll interrupt the movie. Normally, Kyungsoo would pull away, but his omega instinct takes over and makes him melt into the hold.

Kyungsoo is not an easy omega by any means and Baekhyun has his work cut out for him, but Kyungsoo can give in just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
